


Opposite Sides

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Clint Is Not Married, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Love, Natasha Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's painful for her too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite Sides

It's the first time in years that they are on opposite sides.  
Natasha is on one side.   
And the man she loves is on the other.  
It's painful to watch.   
And even more to feel.  
She sides with Tony because she believes in the cause.   
How many lives have to be lost for them to understand they can't operate freely.  
She knows convicting Barnes isn't right.  
The man had little control in what he did.  
Plus Clint was big on second chances.  
He spared and saved her after all.  
She understands where Clint is coming from.  
But it doesn't hurt any less that he is on the opposite side.  
She knows he cares about Wanda.  
Believes her to be his responsibility,   
After her brother saves his life.  
Natasha understands everything.   
But she doesn't like it.  
Standing against your friends fighting.   
Hurting the one person you care about.  
Natasha wants to tell Clint that,  
He doesn't owe anyone anything.   
That they could run.  
But she won't.   
Clint has firm beliefs.  
And neither ate cowards.  
Natasha hopes at the end of this,   
There love and relationship isn't damaged beyond repair.   
That their love was strong enough to trancend this war.


End file.
